The present invention relates generally to amplifier gain control systems and methods, and more particularly, to systems and methods for precisely controlling the gain of an RF amplifier chain over temperature.
Schemes for providing gain control over temperature of RF channel amplifiers and linearizers have heretofore used relatively complicated thermistor compensation methods which are require special skill to tune and have had difficulty in meeting rigorous performance specifications.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide for improved systems and methods for precisely controlling the gain of an RF amplifier chain over temperature.